


Our Lady of Solitude

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ breaks down





	Our Lady of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Our Lady of Solitude**

**by:** keladryb

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Drabble, Angst  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  If I did, I'd be rich.  
**Summary:** CJ breaks down  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** April, 2004  
**Feedback:** Cherished.  
**Author's Note:** For tww100's "Leonard Cohen Song Titles" Challenge

When she finally broke down, it wasn't the way she expected it to be. She'd always thought breakdowns were sloppy, loud, desperation oozing out of every pore. Instead, when it happened, it was quiet. It was over sleeping, not showering because it took too much energy. It was not returning phone calls because the thought of talking made her tired. It was too many nights falling asleep on her couch, too many days when she couldn't focus on the questions she was answering. It was losing her edge, her smile, her wit.   
  
When she finally broke down, no one noticed.


End file.
